Where are you!
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: As Sora goes on his adventure after he wakes. He ends up getting this weird dream that makes him question his love for Kairi. Had he been in love with Riku the whole time? More to this story than what the summery can tell. Sora x Riku, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**

**[Waning} Yaoi MxM Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chapter !**

Roxas looks at the sleeping body of Sora in his too small clothes, and suddenly feels something never before experienced. 'Is this love? I.. It feels so good.' A voice startles him,"Roxas it can't be he won't feel the same about you." Roxas turns to see no one, and he turns to Sora once more. He gets angry after soaking in awe of Sora's beauty. "It's not fair! ... Sora I.. I.." He just couldn't continue as he stared. Suddenly Roxas was pushed, and the white light that represented the joining of nobody to somebody appeared.

...The bright light fades.

"He will never have feelings for anyone, but Kairi, it is unfair." "Ansem" leaves before the clicks of Donald's, and Goofy's pods opened.

! ! !

When the gang got to Radiate Garden, or ratter Hollow Bastion Aerith insisted that they stayed a least one night.

Sora fell asleep...

The dream:

Sora looked at the scene of his home, the ocean the sand, everything that was beautiful to see, and hear. Except something was off, he saw one other person than himself on the beach. A blonde boy in a black cloak looking upset stood by the shore on the beach.

'Why... why?!' Sora could here the boy's thoughts. He had his hood up which covered his face. Sora carefully walks to the boy, and hugs him from behind. "Riku what's wrong, and why are you wearing that get up?"

The boy just sighed in frustration, than turns around, and kisses Sora.

Sora blushes feeling something that seemed familiar to him, but hadn't noticed 'til now. He kisses back putting his arms around "Riku's" neck.

"Riku" tilts his head to the left, and feels Sora's arms encircle themselves round his neck.

Sora uncontrolly pulls him closer to add more pressure in the kiss.

"Riku" starts feeling something grow large in his pants.

Sora feels a tounge ask for entrance, and he gladly lets it in. It played with Sora's tounge, than started to explore. A moan escapes Sora's lips.

'Sora...' "Riku's" hands wander to the end of Sora's shirt, and slip under the fabric. They wander all over feeling the skin. Another moan appears from the other's lips.

Sora's legs couldn't stand it, he needed to sit down. He pulls "Riku" to the sand making him land on top of Sora. Moans were coming out of Sora, more, and more as the hands continued to feel his body. They grabbed his growing errac nipples, and "Riku starts to straddle him. Sora continues to grow more into the mood as Sora feels his top half start to feel like it was becoming unclothed. The kissing broke only a second, and he hears the sound of something landing on the sand. "Riku starts to softly kiss in trails over his body. Sora was feeling himself get tight in his pants. "Riku" than starts to shed more of Sora's clothes than starts to go lower as more kisses were traced along his body. Sora moaned loudly as he felt "Riku" put Sora into his mouth sucking him softly after a few minits. Sora was going nuts as "Riku" pleasured him. "Ah... I'm going to..."

"Riku" stops, and takes Sora out of his mouth. He opens Sora's legs, and enters one wet finger into Sora.

"Ah!..." Sora was kissed on the lips by "Riku"

He enters a second finger into Sora, and opens his two fingers, and slides them in, and out after doing the same with the first finger. Sora put his arms on "Riku's shoulders, and the grip started to relax after a bit of this. "Riku" enters the third finger, and starts to move his fingers in, and out. Moans started to escape Sora, than a scream sounded as a cue that his spot was touched. "Riku" smiles, and exits Sora after hitting the spot a couple more times. He undresses only his bottom half, and opens his coat, and pulls up the sleeves. His gloves had been taken off a long time ago.

"You want to suck me before I start Sora?" The voice sounded unfamiliar to Sora, but he had been asleep for a year. So Riku had grown too, and was a year older than Sora. He only nodded to the question.

"Riku" was enjoying it as Sora sucked below the "Riku's" weist.

..."Sora.." came a cue for Sora to stop. He lays on his back, and than after a few sees "Riku" get ready to enter him as his legs were bent, and opened far apart from eachother.

..."Ohhh!" Came the sound of Sora as the contact was made. "Riku" going in, and out slowly at first, and than sped up as time passed. Sora panted, and moaned louder, and louder after "Riku" had hit his spot, and was hitting it over, and over.

... "Ah I'm going to... ugh"

"Just a little longer come with me Sora."

Sora trys to hold it as long as he could almost not making it before "Riku" had released.

...Sora, and "Riku" lay there, Sora being held by who he thought was Riku this whole time.

"Riku" kisses Sora on the forehead, "I love you Sora."

Sora's eye lids were falling.

Ring!

A alarm clock was sounding, and Sora opens his eyes feeling something odd in his pants. "Ugh... Was that really?..."

Knocks came to the door

"Sora you up yet?" it was Aerith.

Sora quickly answers,"Yes, I'm awake, I'll be there in a minit." He hears footsteps as Aerith walks away. 'Why was Riku in one of those Organization cloaks, and why didn't he showed his face to me?' As he thought more about it the chin, and mouth looked different.' He started to feel upset about what had happened in his sleep. 'Who was that?!'

"Sora, you ready yet?" Sora had finished getting ready for the day, and opens the door ready to leave for the other worlds.

To be continued

[This story was a one shot, that wants to be story. Don't knock this story, not all the chapters are like this one.}


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer:Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 2**

As the journey went on Sora's mind was on his dream, and his feelings for Kairi each time they were on the ship after a world.

..'Who was that guy in my dream, and how did I end up seeing him in my dreams? Thinks of the shape of his jaw, and how it was different than Riku's. That was from memories of looking at his face. "I love you Sora." … That voice who was he? Oh Riku I wish you were here, I'm so confused, am I gay? Why did I ended up enjoying that imagining it was Riku was it 'cause I had feelings for him, and I didn't…'

"Sora you're wasting all our ammo!" saids Donald.

Sora looks to see that there was no heartless left, and he was shooting at nothithe ng. He takes his hand of the buttons, and puts the ship on auto pilot. "Here one of you can drive I'm going to take a nap before we get there." Sora gets out of his seat, and goes to the back seats in another section of the ship. Goofy, and Donald look at Sora with worry, but thought maybe a nap is what Sora needed.

! !

"Sighs." Sora lays down on the back seats, and lays his head on a pillow. He was so confused, the only one he could think of that could help figure this out was the one Sora always goes to for advice, which was Riku.

..'Oh where are you when I need you! I don't know what to think, am I really gay?'

Sora falls asleep.

In his dream Sora sees no one this time at the islands.

He walks to the little islandlet connected by a bridge. Sora sighs as he looks at the distance. "Am I really gay?"

"I hope not you, and Kairi belong together right?"

"Huh?" Sora looks, and sees someone he never met before, "Who are you? Are you?..."

Ven shakes his head no, and Sora relaxes. "I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven though." He sits on the sand at the bottom of the bended tree.

"I'm Sora, do you know who that guy in the cloak was? I've been so confused about if I'm gay or not since I met him. I thought he was another person, and... Did I have feelings for him this whole time, and I'd ignored it. Or was.. distracted from it 'cause Kairi always but in when we were together just hanging out. I felt something so familiar as that guy had kissed me."

"I know he's apart of you, and that's all I know really of him. I think you answered your own question."

Sora's thoughts end up waking him up.

...'I am gay, thanks Ven.'

"Sora you up yet we're at the next world." Saids Goofy

Sora gets up, and makes sure he's presentable from his nap before moving to the next part of his journey. They end up back in Twilight Town, and find out that Kairi was kidnapped by some red head.

...'Axel'

Sora figured that was the kidnapper's name.

As his reaction he sort of gets annoyed that Organization kidnapped her 'cause they were after him.

...'They're trying to anger you Sora, don't give in.'

! !

"You'll find her Sora maybe she's in another world." Saids Goofy.

Sora was silent about this he really wished that they just left her alone, and really didn't care that much about her. She sort of was in his path as a distraction. Be a hero to some friend he was pulled by strings to feel anything more of her. Or continuing looking for Riku more than her.

! !

The part with Sora geting the blue cris-tle from the real Twilight Town's trophy. Sora turns into Roxas, and he feels a ton of anger from inside himself.

..'I love you Sora how could you let me?... Ahh!' more ange

Sora changes back, and thinks.

..'I'm sorry I was only thinking...'

..'I know, why?!'...

Sora was about to continue, but...

"Sora wake up!" Donald smacks his face lightly to bring him back to reality.

"I hope you find your friend, she must be very special to you?" says Olette.

"She sort of isn't as important as someone else I'm looking for."

Goofy, and Donald looked shocked

"I get it I hope you find her." says Olette.

"It's a he, anyway bye now guys." Sora shoves off Donald, and Goofy.

Olette, and Pence looked shocked. Hayner was gay too, but Olette won't leave him alone especially when he trys to hang with a certan head of the dis-o-plin comity that where's a hat outside the struggle ring.

! ! !

They get on the ship, and Sora goes to the backseats, and pretents to sleep whenever Goofy, or Donald try to talk to him about his feelings for his other friend.

Sora falls asleep, and ends up in his memories of him, and Riku, with Kairi getting in the way. Which gives Sora more prof. Sora had felt something, but was always distracted before really thinking, or fully noticing it. Sora ends up crying in his sleep.

"I'm sorry Riku, no come back!" he says disortinly as Goofy shakes him awake.

"Huh?"

"Were you having a nightmare Sora, you got tears on your face."

"Don't worry, I'm fine really."

"Ok, if you say so." Goofy goes off.

Sora gets ready for the day.

They were in Hollow Bastion again.

The computer didn't know where Riku was, and everyone was wondering if Sora was alright.

To be continued

[I know this story should be dumped problly, but you can see it's growing into something as it it goes on.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer:Characters, and scenes belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 3**

It was hectic at Hollow Bastion, swarms of heartless, and nobodies everywhere.

! ! !

The scene with Xemnas, and Mickey.

"Let Kairi go, Where's Riku?!" Sora shouts.

"I didn't know we kidnapped someone, I'll shall have to check. As for Riku why not ask your king." saids Xemnas.

! !

Mickey, and Xemnas disappear in a portal.

"No..."

He falls to his knees, and hits the ground.

.."Why?! Riku... All the people that know you could be are gone!'...

!

Goofy puts a hand on his shoulder.

Swoosh

Axel enters the scene

! !

...'Axel'..

"Huh?" Sora changes into Roxas, and Roxas speaks through Sora.

"Axel..."

Donald, and Goofy tried to interrupt, and Axel knocks them out.

Roxas runs tords him, "I'm sorry, they had messed with me when they..."

Axel seems to calm down, and hugs Roxas, and picks him up to hold him.

Flashback..

Two people fought, and a fire barrier was keeping the two figures in as they fought.

"Get back!" A burst of a fire attack looms out of one of the two fighting.

! !

Slash the battle ends "I always loved you too..."

The two stand there, and Roxas remembers when he left the Oranization.

"Why do I have the keyblade, I need to know. I don't belong here Axel..."

"Roxas You do belong somewhere, we'll find somewhere to live in peace you, and me."

"What?... I don't belong with you. I don't even trust you, how can our love even go on now?"

"?... All this time you really?"

Roxas stops him, "Good bye Axel" He leaves, and Axel hides his sadness.

"Sniffles."

His memories end there, and Roxas runs to him.

"Axel!"

Roxas hugs him tight, but lightly as well 'cause of their fighting.

Axel was fading.

"Axel... I forgive you, please don't go!"

Axel touches Roxas's hair like it was the last time he ever get to touch it.

"See you in the next life ok?"

"Sniffles... Y..Y.. yeah I'll be waiting."

"Heh, silly just because you have a next life."

Axel fades away fake style, but Roxas going to Sora might be the point of no return for Axel seeing Roxas.

Roxas ends up collapsing suddenly, and lost that bit of his memory.

! !

Roxas sees Sora, and felt something he never did before.

! ! !

...'I know Why?!'

Somewhere inside Sora Roxas holds his head as his anger overtakes him.

"Why?! Why..."

Those memories broke lose, and Roxas remembers.

..."I always loved you too."...

Roxas crys seeing that he had cheeted on Axel.

End of flashback, and the prologe for Roxas...

Roxas puts his arms around Axel's neck, and baries his face in Axel's chest. "I'm so sorry, I had fallen for someone else. I forgot our promise, sobs, sniffles."

Axel holds him close, and strokes the blonde's hair, "Shh, it's ok Roxy, Someone messed with your memories again. I get it. Shh..." He says sothly.

Roxas calms down, but he had fallen asleep, and Sora ends up being held by Axel. He looks at Sora thinking of something.

"Axel, you know it can't be done."

Axel looks to see Namine standing in the distance.

! !

A flash of light arises on each of Danalds heads, and Axel stays in his spot like how he was before everything that just happened occurred.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy act like they do in that scene.

Axel explains that Sora has been playing right into the Organization's hands.

.."That's what that guy ment, the Organization are using me!'..

"You're the one that kidnapped Kairi, You're Axel, let her go, you're wasting both of our time with Kairi!"

"So you don't love her after all? They'll probally just kill her than if you act like that in front of the Organization, watch it Sora." Axel portals away looking at Sora for a moment before going.

Saix appears, "Hmm, it seems that Kairi isn't the true key to your heart. It's someone else."

sora:"No it's her I love her to pieces, please don't hurt her!"

Saix,"Which is the truth Sora? If what you're telling me is a lie than slay as much heartless as you can to keep her out of harms way."

Sora silently agrees, and Saix goes on about Kingdom hearts. Than swarms of heartless were placed in all the nobody place. No dusk was left behind.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Disclaimer:characters, and scenes belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 4**

Sora blocks the heartless the heartless were attacking in big groups. The fight was getting tougher, and rougher, he was starting to wear out from the fight. "Ugh.. I have to keep going Kairi will die if i do't do this. Wahh!" The heartless had pounced on him. Sora was being buried by a cloud of dark blobs.

Someone was kicking off the heartless to free Sora, but time was growing thiner by the second. Soon there was a loud scream. Sora was heartless once more, but was unconious though. The cloaked person grabs the heartless, and sees a nobody laying there. He grabs him too, and portals to somewhere safe.

Cloud, and the gang come to see no Sora, and had heard the scream. They fight the heartless in worry they had lost their friend to the heartless.

! !

He puts the heartless on a bed of a appartment, and the nobody rests on a couch.

"C'mon Sora please wake up."

Sora heard The familiar voice, and he changes back to his normal self. He wakes up to no one. "Riku?" He trys to sit up, but he didn't have the streagth yet to do so.

He looks around the room for anyone, but saw no one.

A girl appears after he heard some rushing footsteps. He sees some girl he never met in a white dress, and reminded him of Kairi for some reason.

"Who are-"

"Drink this, and regain your streagth we'll be able to talk soon." Sora does what he was told, he felt better, but his body demanded for sleep for soon his eyes closed, and Sora falls asleep.

"Is he ok Namine?"

"Yes his body needs sleep from what he had just gone though. Riku you have feelings for don't you?"

The cloaked guy was silent. "I see, he feels the same for you."

"How do you know?"

"His memories show a great deal of confusion that was over taken by understanding. He made a deal with the organization to slay heartless to keep kairi unharmed."

...'He loved me too.. this whole time if kairi hadn't...'

He goes to Sora after Namine leaves the room to see Roxas.

"Ansem brushes a piece of hair out of Sora's face. "Rest Sora, soon you won't have to fight any longer I'll save Kairi for you."

Sora sleeps like he was having a dream. "Wait Ri'u let me com' wi'th y' danger my fault. I'lveyu"

Riku brushes Sora's cheek with his finger. "They won't get me that easy, did you forget who you're talking to?" He kisses Sora on the forehead, and leaves to the Organization's head quarters as Sora rests easy now.

To be continued

{Ok there now on to Sora's sadness for a bit before switching back to Random day with Demyx, and finishing the story.}


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 5**

**"Ugh.." Roxas's eyes open to see Namine's face. "Here drink this." Roxas drinks some water, and sees that it was Namine.**

**...'The memories of seeing Sora fight the heartless, and hearing his words, before being swallowed by the heartless.'**

**"Namine where's Sora?"Roxas trys to get up, but his body wasn't ready to move.**

**"Hold on Roxas, you need to rest a minit. Sora's fine, he's asleep, but not like before."Namine keeps Roxas from moving anymore.**

**Thoughts of Axel swarm Roxas's head as he lays there on the couch eventually falling asleep.**

**! ! !**

**Riku goes to Never Was, and sneaks in, he passes the dusks on his way downward to the dungons. **

**Down one of the halls Demyx walks to the dungons, "Man, why do I have to feed that girl?" He secretly had became friends with Kairi. Dem notices something, and puts his hands up in defence. "Whoa, wait, you here for Kairi right? Here takes these, and take this shortcut." Dem tosses the keys, and opens a portal right to Kairi's cell.**

**Riku takes the keys, and goes through quickly.**

**! ! !**

**Kairi sits there with the yellow dog known as pluto. Demyx had told Kairi about Sora's deal with Saix, and Kairi has been thinking ever since.**

**Swosh**

**Kairi looks to see a portal open, and sees someone new to her, and backs off pluto guarding her.**

**"Kairi I came to free you, c'mon time is short before they know Dem hasn't done his job yet." He opens the door.**

**Kairi goes to the person, and he opens his own portal, the dog runs through, and Kairi goes second. The portal closes before Riku could get through.**

**Suddenly swarms of nobodies pile on him, he teleports, and was tackled by Demyx. "You!"**

**"Sorry I have to, or they'll..." He was kicked away by Riku, and he trys to pen a portal, but it closes again on him.**

**"Oh, don't hold back, or we'll never get of here." Demyx had pulled out his weapon, and than says. "Dance water Dance!"**

**Soon water clones appear, and Riku fights them getting what Dem was doing.**

**The two fought, and let's Dem win being knocked out, but not really.**

**! !**

**Xigbar portals in, "You did it Demmy, you got the imposter."**

**A loud sound, Xigbar falls to the ground, and Dem portals Riku, and himself anywhere safe.**

**! ! !**

**In Atlantica on the sandy beach they appear, and Dem throws Riku a elixier. "Sorry for going so hard on you."**

**Riku takes it, and sits on the beach. "You betrayed them for me, you know they'll come for you, right?"**

**Dem nods sadly,"If I hadn't you, and poor Kairi would both be stuck there." He portals away to find Axel, and join his friend.**

**Riku gets up, and portals back to Sora where Kairi is too.**

**! ! !**

**Kairi had portaled into the apartment with pluto, and sees someone she never met before.**

**"Hello, Sora's this way."Namine goes to one of the rooms, and Kairi follows.**

**Kairi sees Sora, and goes to him, "He's ok, thank goodness, but something doesn't make sense."**

**"He was saved, by someone he knows. "Kairi, did you see someone who seemed familiar to you?"Says Namine**

**"Yeah, I did, who was he, and who are you?" Kairi said getting defensive.**

**! !**

**In a room that Namine sleeps in now.**

**"You heard of nobodies right?"...To be continued**

**{I liked to write another chapter tonight, but my fingers hurt from playing my piano. **

**Side note**

**Hey I know kh fans read this, but if you're also a FF fan look on my profile.}**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 6**

**Riku appears through a portal, and walks by the living room where the blonde, guy nobody was resting. He goes back to Sora, and sees he was still resting esasy.**

**..'I'm so glad none of your memories don't have to put back into place tor you to wake up Sora. I wish I could actually do the things you, and me both desire. Having a life as lovers, but I'm not myself at the moment. We might not even talk unless you're sleeping like this Sora. I'm sorry.'**

**"I told you when we closed the door to darkness take care of Kairi. Stop it Sora, you, and Kairi are suppost to be together."**

**Sora was starting to have nightmares in his sleep, and Riku choses that moment to leave the room, and hide inone of the other rooms.**

** ! !**

**Kairi was slowly understanding who Roxas is, and Namine had joined with Kairi in their nobody/somebody connection thing.**

**"Namine, you're my nobody, Roxas is Sora's nobody? So Roxas had called me for you, 'cause you are.." Kairi said**

**Namine just nodded, she was about to say something else when suddenly...**

**"Riku, don't go! RIKU! RIKU!" Sora was screaming in his sleep, and Riku couldn't confort Sora. **

**"Sora!" Kairi runs off, and goes to the room that had the door cracked open. Kairi goes in, and shakes Sora.**

**"Riku, please come back, why are you hiding from me?!" Sora said in vain as tears were coming from his eyes in his sleep. He feels someone shaking him, and yelling for him to wake up.**

**"Kairi?" Sora's eyes open to see a blurry image, he blinks, and rubs his eyes finding tears. "Kairi is it you? Riku really did go off to get you, and came back. However he went off again..." Sora was sad.**

**Kairi looked at Sora, "Yeah it's me, you, and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you."**

**Sora looks away now sitting up. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that the those cloaked guys almost killed you, if I hadn't done their deeds of payment for your safety."**

**Kairi hugs Sora, "This is real, it's ok Sora, I'm safe now, and we're back together."**

**Sora just hugs Kairi back looking at the door while Kairi was enjoying the moment. Sora looked like he was off somewhere else, and was frowning.**

**Namine saw this, and goes to Riku.**

**! ! !**

**Riku had peeked in at the scene, and sighed, he goes to the living room, and looks at Roxas.**

**"Riku, I know you saw Sora, are you sure it has to be this way?" Namine said quietly.**

**Riku nodded, "I need to get going Namine, someone out there is looking for this guy. I'm the only one now that can bring them together." Riku says, but in truth he was going to go hiding from Sora some more.**

**Namine sighs, "Riku you don't have to lie to me, Axel will come for Roxas soon. Please stay, they both need you."**

**"Namine, you don't get it do you? Kairi wants Sora to herself, and... I have to let him go. Look at me Namine, I can't face Sora like this." Riku says starting to raise his voice at Namine.**

**"Gasps" He silently appolizes to Namine, and she just shrug it off.**

**! !**

**Kairi was hugging Sora some more after he had taken a sip of the water sitting on the nightstand, beside the bed. He really wasn't enjoying this, he wanted to go, and find Riku more than ever now, but he couldn't leave Kairi anywhere unsafe. The feelings for Riku he had were stronger now that he knew that all this time the feelings were ignored.**

**..'thinking of Riku saying "I told you take care of Kairi, ... you, and her are suppost to be together." No.. Riku, I know you feel the same as me, but Kairi is in our way. I'm so sorry I hurt you by ingoring my feelings all this time. Now I realized what I've done, and what has happened, how can I be with Kairi when I don't love her like that?! How Riku, I need you. Remembers that Riku was in a cloak walking away in his dream. Riku, I'm so sorry...'**

**"Sora we have to get somewhere safe, are you listening to me? Sora!" Kairi was starting to steam up when Sora didn't answer at first. "I'm listenin Kairi, but I need to do some stuff first." Sora pushes Kairi gently away from him, and he gets up from the bed. **

**He goes to the door, and opens it, and walks around looking for that blonde girl. He hears whispering, and goes tords the sorce. He sees the cloaked guy from his dream, and quickily tackles him, before he could leave through a portal. "Riku don't go. I'm sorry."**

**He just looked sad at Sora, and pushes him off pretending like he had never seen him. "Who's Riku? You have work to do Sora, your nobody is lose once more, and his love is looking for him. Are going to let him live his own life, or take him back?"**

**Sora just started to cry, and had to close his eyes, he sees that the cloaked guy was Riku. He wipes his eyes, and pulls the hood off roughly to find another face. His eyes had to close again from the tears, and sees Riku, than opens his eyes. "Riku it's you, I need to ask you something."**

**"There's no time for that Sora there's more to be done than feelings, the Orgization needs to be stopped, and now that guy over there was a member. They don't like trators Sora. He's in trouble, and now Kairi is a target too. The keybearer is needed Sora." Riku trys to leave again, but Sora refused to let him go. "I won't let you leave, we can do this together. Please Riku stay, Kairi, and me need your advice. I don't know where to go from here. Where are we?""You nutcase, you're in Hollow Bastion." Riku sees Kairi standing there, and sighs. He had no where to run, he had to stay.**

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaoi Don't like, don't read**

**Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney**

**Chap 7**

**"So you can't change back?" says Kairi**

**"This fight isn't over, I still need the power of darkness." says Riku**

**"Than let's finish it, c'mon Riku why do you always have to do things on your own?" says Sora**

**"Because I'm not a sap like you." says Riku smiling from Sora looking annoyed at him. His heart was acheing inside.**

**Roxas wakes up, "W..Where am I? Hey it's you!" Roxas jumps from the couch, and gets dizzy, Sora catches him.**

**Namine explains to Roxas what's going on.**

**! !**

**Axel is running off avoiding the Orgization. "Wait Axel, wait, I'm not here to bring you back, or anything. I want to join you!"**

**"What?" Axel stops, and turns to Demyx.**

**! ! **

**"Oh, I get it now, so this is Riku from the dreams, and when we fought he turned into this from using the power of darkness from inside his heart." says Roxas**

**"Yes, and now they're going to fight the orgization." says Namine**

**Roxas remembers more of his past, "Sora I left the orgization looking for the reason of why I have the keyblade, but I now get it, I need to find Axel."**

**"We need to find Mickey, Donald, and Goofy too." says Sora, he looks to Riku. "When can we?.." Riku stops Sora, "Let's find those three first."**

**! !**

**Roxas, ends up going along, Kairi gets a keyblade, and puts Namine's hand up, and through their connection Namine gets a keyblade called Key to memories. That was a white version of kairi's keyblade, and had the rainbow colors around the handle that represented Namine's drawing that was how she did her work.**

**They go, and find Leon, and the gang...**

**Yuffie was above on the rooftops looking around, and sees Sora. "There you are!"**

**Sora looks up, "Hey Yu-"**

**"Where have you been, we've been worried sick about you!" Yuffie said**

**"Sorry" says Sora as he looks down.**

**A voice, "It's ok, you're safe now." Says Aerith who walks on the scene. "Leon, is up in the baiely looking from up high for you."**

**"Right, we're going." Sora runs off with the gang following.**

**! !**

**At the baiely Leon was standing there looking down on the town. Cloud looking with him.**

**The gang showed up. "There you are, You had us worried. " says Leon. "We?, I wouldn't be worrying if I hadn't heard the scream."**

**Sora just scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, those heartless got me, but Riku saved me. Before I forget this is Kairi, and her nobody Namine." He goes over to Roxas. "This is my nobody Roxas."**

**"I see that's why we were so worried when we heard the scream. Glad to see your strong heart made it back." says Leon.**

**Cloud goes off walking tords really no where, Leon just looks at the blade man as he walked away, and sighs. "Let's head to Merlin's. Cid has been preparing a gummie ship ever since Donald, and Goody had left you."**

**! ! !**

**The gang gets there...**

**"There you are, I've been on pins, n' needles wa'ting t' see if ya made it, or gone down by the heartless." says Cid.**

**"Uh, I sort of did, Cid this my nobody Roxas." Sora stands behind Roxas.**

**"Dam, y' sure have a strong heart, that nobody of y'rs is pure pprof in my book. Anyway let's get to the gummie ship business part. I almost got a ship set up, and reving. She needs just a little more time, than she'll be up in the air soaring. Meanwhile you folks can settle down here in this place. Aerith should be back from the Market Place soon with freash food for supper." says cid.**

**"Ok, thanks Cid." Sora had interduced the others, and Cid teesed about the girls.**

**"Which one is your girlfriend? They both look good looking to grab by the arm." He got smacked by Tifa who had just came back without Cid noticing.**

**"Och, c'mon Tifa, you know I was kidding, You know you're my only girl." Tifa just gave this look.**

**"That's sweet, but you wre still being off the wall Cid, Hi I'm Tifa, if you girls need help just come to me. Cid likes to play around way too much when he teeses people. Do you guys want anything to drink? I'm sure Cloud won't mind if you have some of his orange juice, and there's soda too." says Tifa.**

**! !**

**The gang all sit at the kitchen table Tifa talking getting to know Sora's friends, Yuffie was there now too. She seen the real Riku, and was starting to bug him with her flirting.**

**Sora was feeling jealous, and he drags Riku to the living room for the private talk, he was dieing to talk about.**

**"Alright we can talk about it now right? Feelings, and stuff." **

**Riku sighs, and sits on the couch with Sora. "Yeah, since I'm cornered."**

**Kairi trys to butt in again though before Sora could talk. "Sora!, Sora, where are you?" She walks in the living room to find both Sora, and Riku missing. She frowns, and goes back to the kitchen.**

**The boys had jumped behind the couch, and didn't quite realize how they were laying on the floor. "Riku I can't deal with this any longer. I got feelings for you, not her. I've been having dreams. I see now that all this time you had a crush on me, and Kairi has been-"**

**"I know Sora, but look at me, look at what I've become Sora. How can I-" Sora had kissed Riku, and Riku loved how Sora's lips taste, but his form still bugged him, he pulls away. "I'm sorry Sora, but I-" **

**"No Riku, ... you were right I should had waited 'til this whole mess is over, but I couldn't stand Yuffie's flirting." Sora says, and finally sees the arrangement their bodies were in, and blushes madly. Riku couldn't help it, he laughed. "Let's talk to Kairi after all this is over together, ok Sora, can you wait 'til then?" **

**Sora just nods, and Riku rolls Sora off of himself, they had landed with Sora on top of Riku when Sora had tackled Riku making them fall behind the couch.**

**Riku walks off, and Sora sat there a minit.**

**! !**

**Roxas walks in, and looks behind the couch with caution. "Sora did you, and Riku have that talk?" Roxas was relived that he didn't find his somebody without clothes.**

**Sora was helped by Roxas to his feet, "Yeah, but I have to wait 'til this blows over before we can tell Kairi anything about it."**

**"Hang in there Sora, I hope we can leave soon, I want to find Axel before something happens, the orgization doesn't treat traitors too kind-ly."Roxas sits on the couch, sighing.**

**Sora had an idea, "Hey I got a idea let's go to the Market place, and get some items for the trip. You, Kairi, and Namine will need them."**

**Roxas smiles, and gets up from his sit.**

**! !**

**The girls were being trained by Merilin, and were given magic, and Riku was wanting to take a nap while hiding from Yuffie. So Roxas, and Sora went off on their own after Roxas changed out of his cloak.**

**! ! !**

**The two had came back with items for Kairi, and Namine, and had helped Aerith bring back stuff for dinner.**

**"You can set the bags right there on the table, I'll put things away, thank you for helping me again." says Aerith**

**! !**

**Sora, and Roxas go into the living room to find the girls sitting on the couch. "Hey we got items for you two."**

**Sora, and Roxas teach Namine, and Kairi how to use items, and all that. Roxas had gotten a small bag that she could snap around her waist, and a bigger bag for her scetch book that went on her back.**

**Sora had gotten Namine some things to draw with.**

**"Thank you." Namine was really happy, and felt more part of the had more friends now. The girls put their stuff away in their bags, and Kairi put potions, and that stuff in her pockets. And they put on the items that increases streagh, and defence, and gave fire, blizzard, thunder, and dark resistance.**

** ! !**

**Soon it was dinner time.**

**"So you guys are all set up for tomarrow?" says Leon**

**Yuffie was sad the whole dinner, and day. Riku had successfully hid from her, even though she was a ninja.**

**"The ship will be ready tomarrow, that's great, we'll be able to find them now."says Sora.**

**..'we could just portal everywhere, but maybe the orgization might pull something once we fight them.' thought Roxas**

**Riku just looked at Sora who was being torchered by Kairi, the girl just wouldn't leave him alone.**

**To be continued**

**[Review, and comment]**


	8. Chapter 8

Yaoi Don't like, don't read

Characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney

Chap 8

The team go on to Find Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Axel, and Demyx. They stop at Land of Dragons, and do that world. The ton of heartless scene. Riku had disappeared, and than shows up with the heartless.

"Riku what are you?.." Sora blocks Riku's attack, "C'mon Sora, show me how strong you've gotten." Sora understood, and fights Riku. Kairi, and Namine fight the heartless

Roxas watches, but something had pulled him through a portal, and had covered his mouth to keep him from alerting the others.

Swosh, Roxas kicking, another set of hands grabs Roxas's arms, and legs while the first pair of arms still had his mouth covered...

! !

"Sheesh Roxas will you stop struggling it's us!" Roxas looks to see it was Demyx. "Oh, wait they're were two of you. If you were the second pair of arms who was the first?"

Demyx laughed, "Let's just say, it was another traitor of the Orgization. Roxas you slacker, you're not fit to fight the orgization." Roxas looked confused, "I need training?"

Dem nods, "Yep, and I'm your coach c'mon Roxas fight me, no holding back. You have to be back in shape from what happened with that computer thing." Roxas said, "Um, ok."

The fight with Demyx, and Demyx uses the snow as part of the water power. "Dance water Dance!" Roxas was slowly remembering how Dem fought, and quickly deflected the masune of a flood that was being fired right at him. "That's it Roxas remember how ruthless the Orgization can be to traitors!" Demyx fights Roxas hard not giving Roxas a chance to catch his breath. The fact of Demyx being surrronded by all the snow on the mountain was trouble for Roxas.

Demyx sees Roxas fight with two keyblades this time practicing.

Slash!

"Good job Roxas fight to protect yourself, you know what the Orgaization does to traitors." Demyx portals away after healing himself. Before Roxas knew what hit him a portal opens under his feet.

"Huh? Ah!" Roxas falls into the blackness.

A voice "See you soon Roxy."

! !

"Huh? Where's Roxas?" says Sora

The ground under everyone's feet was rumbling. "Sora we have to go!" says Riku after Kairi rushes over to Sora. Yelling "Sora!" Riku had ran to Namine.

He makes a portal putting the girls though it, and Sora, and Riku escape the rushing snow.

"Roxas!" says Sora "Sora he's fine I know he is."

"Ok, we got to see where that heartless is going." The heartless had appeared, and had flown off.

"Sora the heartless is one of the dragons that protect.." something to do with mulan's world says Mulan, and it was heading to the palace.

"Let's go c'mon Riku. Mulan we'll handle the heartless you go ahead, and make sure everyone is safe." Mulan goes, and Sora turns to Riku. "Ready to begin this fight?" Riku nods, and they go to the town.

' '

Axel, and Xigbar were fighting. "The jig is up Axel, you kidnapped Demyx from me, Now give him back. I don't believe he ran off after I was knocked out."

' '

Axel gets away, and the dragon was a perfect distraction to throw off Xigbar.

Axel portals in front of the emperior putting a ring of fire around Shane. He didn't pull his hood off as he talked to the empior about the monster.

' '

Sora gets to the town, and see it was empty, but Mulan hadn't done anything. Sora goes to the door, "Open up!" Riku just silently giggled at Sora. They portal in, and Xigbar pops in. "Axel?"

"Nope, that punk flew the cope."

Xigbar makes the heartless show up, and flees, and grabs Riku.

Swosh

Sora didn't see it, and fights the heartless.

! !

"Ah ha ha finally the imposter reveals itself once again, this time no one's failing this mission." Riku, and Xigbar fight eachother.

Suddenly there was a flood of water that appared, and made Xigbar crash into the wall. They had portal to a empty ally way.

"Go now!"

Riku portals away.

Demyx goes over to Xigbar with his hood on, and made sure he wasn't hurt. "Demmy?"

' '

Riku portals back inside the palace, or tower. and hears

Sora Sora fighting the heartless by himself. He sees Roxas lying on the ground.

He goes to Roxas, "Hey wake up, you ok?"

Roxas wakes up, he had came back, but the heartless had knocked him against a wall when it smatshed through the doors.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Sora?"

Rawr! "Ahh!"

"Sora!"

They both go out the door to see Sora on the ground, and Mickey fighting.

Roxas goes, and teleports to the back of the heartless.

"Huh? Why are you fighting your own ally?" says Mickey.

"Your majesty!" Riku called Mickey over, and the two both run off after Sora is awakened by Mickey.

Sora fights with Roxas.

! !

"Riku, so you finally showed yourself to Sora? Who's that guy I just saw?"

"That's Sora's nobody Roxas, the Orgization is falling, members are betraying members."

"What? Sora was turned into a heartless? When did that happen?"

"At Hallow Bastion, Donal, and Goofy are looking for you on their own..." Riku tells Mickey what happened.

' '

"So Kairi, and Namine are traveling with you, Sora, and Roxas to find Donald, and Goofy, Axel, Demyx, and me? Well I go find them myself, and you guys try to find their hide out. after finding Roxas's friends."

' '

Sora, and Roxas find the girls, and Riku appears too. "Riku!" Sora goes over, and looks at him. Almost hugging him. "You're ok!"

"I found Mickey, he'll find Donald, and Goofy, and meet us at the hideout of the orgization. Let's go find Axel, and Demyx."

Roxas smiles, and they leave.

To be continued

Review, and comment.]


	9. Chapter 9

They went to Beast's castle...

Sighs... there was a party 'cause of Belle, the interdictions occurred. Belle was glad that Sora had found his friends.

The two were dancing, than Xaldin appears as Sora was talking to them, Sora had explained on the ship what's with the castle before they had landed.

"Oh no! Let's hurry Sora." Says Kairi. Again Kairi, and Namine was left behind.

The rose full of the whole castle's hope, and dreams in it. That rose was well taken care of by the beast, the rose was the time limit for the castle's delima. The beast has to be loved, and show kindness before the last pedel falls from the rose, or the spell would never be broken.

! !

"Fine, I'll leave, but I travel light. So what should I leave behind, belle, or the rose?" says Xaldin

"Belle!" says beast

Belle elbows Xaldin, and runs with the rose.

Riku smirked at the scene of the Organization.

Xaldin was angry, he was going to turn Beast into a heartless grab the nobody, and than fight the Imposter. [riku]

The fight occurs, and Roxas blocks at the part of the battle when Xaldin goes into the ail. Riku helps Sora by being a sheld while Sora gets close enough to hammer Xaldin with his keyblade.

! !

Xaldin falls, and Belle, and the others come out of hiding. Kairi runs to Sora, and hugs him, glad that he was ok. Sora frowns, and lets go too quickly, so there was a message that the castle servents noticed. They thought it was the blonde girl, but the way Riku looked, and how Sora stands by Riku make them gasp in shock.

Sora ignores them, Kairi didn't seem to notice, they leave Beast's castle.

! ! !

Kairi was a little disappointed that she twice hasn't helped Sora on their travels.

"Don't worry maybe this next world we're going, you'll get a chance.." Says Namine.

"Yeah maybe, thanks Namine.'" says Kairi as she looks out the window as the boys fly the ship.

! !

"What's that world Sora?" Says Kairi.

"The colusim world of heros, and I'll finally be seen as a true hero instead of a junior hero when I'm here."Says Sora

"Ha junior hero huh? It sure fits you Sora." Says Riku, and laughs more as Sora makes this face at Riku.

Roxas holds his head for a minit as he remembered more of hisself. "Ugh, I've been here before. Phil told me to not be a stranger."

"Really? Did he mistake you as.."

"Yes that goat thought I was someone else. Some person that some guy named Herc had recruited for Phil to train."

Roxas tells the story of all the times he had gone there.

! !

"Hey Meg, how's Herc?"

"Still bumbed out, Phil says it's all in his head. Who's your friends?"

Sora interduces the gang to Meg. "Nice to meet you ladies, if you need guy trouble talk to me."

! !

The guys go to enter the underworld games, and than Auron needs help from being freed from Hades, who was using a statue to control Auron's free will. That Hades dispiced from Auron.

"Don't worry I'll give you some time. Go, and get that statue." says Hercles. Sora, Riku, and Roxas go off to do that.

! !

Kairi, and Namine sit with Meg as this was going on. The battle starts, and Kairi wonders what happened to Sora.

"Don't worry, he can take care of himself, that boy could be the next hero the gods line the stars with his face in the night sky." says Meg.

"What does that mean when that happens?" says Kairi. "A true hero is born." Meg says.

Meg is trying to teach Kairi what she might be going through, and how to handle it.

! !

Sora, Riku, and Roxas made to the statue, and fight some nobodies, than get back.

! !

Auron was about to win, and Riku throws at Auron, and it lands on his head. Auron is freed. Meg gets thrown into the green lake with all the souls. Herc goes after her. Kairi, and Namine were about to get thrown in too, but Riku, and Roxas save them. Herc saves Meg, and the girls go somewhere safe, and the guys fight Hades.

! !

They win, and Hades falls into the green lake.

! !

Everyone thanks Sora, and he looks to Phil. "Well am I a true hero yet?" says Sora.

"Well..." flash of lights, and everyone look in the skys to see the stars showing Sora, Riku, and Roxas as heros. Which was odd, but oh well.

The group leaves the world, and they continue their search for Axel, and Demyx.

To be continued.

{There done, sorry I have been missing, I got a pirate rp I'm in that is non kh. Also I have to watch a walkthrough to remember what happened in the second round of worlds in kh2. So that's why I'm taking so long to post chapters.]


	10. Hey you guys Annousment for my stories

Where am I?

You're wondering where is KhFanWriter9?

I'm in this rp in the fourms that should be looked at if I have roleplayers that read my stories.

Kingdom Hearts Chance to be Reborn [If I remember right.]

forum/Kingdom-Hearts-Chance-to-be-Reborn/173673/

Ta da

Copy, and paste in the address box.

As for my rp, I'm deleting it, so don't go through the links in my profile.

I'm also with other rps off this site on two other sites. That's what the wait has been all about.

For stories, I'll be working on Where are You next than go to Sora's Sadness.


End file.
